goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Sellers
Peter Sellers was an English comedian. Biography Born Richard Henry Sellers in Southsea to a pair of variety entertainers, he worked backstage at the Victoria Palace Theatre and honed his skills at impressionism whilst becoming a musician. He soon appeared on stage as a comedian, and due to his own ingenuity secured a radio career. It was here that he made his first standout success with Harry Secombe and Spike Milligan as one of The Goons. Sellers' role in The Goons led to him becoming a character actor in such films as The Ladykillers before making a major success with the character of Inspector Clouseau in The Pink Panther, which soon became a film series focusing on Sellers' character. Sellers became immensely popular for films such as '' 'Dr Strangelove: Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb'' but made numerous attempts to break into serious acting, breaking through with Being There, for which he received an Academy Award nomination. Soon after this, Sellers passed away in 1980. Singing As a member of The Goons, Sellers performed a number of comedy songs and singles, notably The Ying Tong Song in 1956. He also released a solo album entitled. The Best of Sellers and collaborated with Sophia Loren on Peter and Sophia, duetting on "Goodness Gracious Me" and "Bangers and Mash". Sellers also sang in a number of his films, albeit briefly, his most major singing role being as The March Hare in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. He also appeared as himself on The Muppet Show, and sang "A Gypsy's Violin" and "Cigarettes and Alcohol". Film Down Among the Z Men (1952) *Down Among the Z Men Heavens Above! (1963) *All Creatures of Our God and King (duet) *All Things Bright and Beautiful *All Creatures of Our God and King (reprise)(solo) After the Fox (1966) *Among the Fox (contains solo lines) Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (1972) *I See What I Eat (contains solo lines) *Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat (duet) *The Pun Song (contains solo lines) The Pink Panther Strikes Again (1976) *Come to Me (solo) *Thank Heaven for Little Girls (solo) Television The Muppet Show (1978) *A Gypsy's Violin (contains solo lines) *Cigarettes and Alcohol (contains solo lines) Albums Unchained Melody (1955) *Unchained Melody (contains solo lines) *Dance With Me Henry (duet) Bluebottle Blues (1956) *Bluebottle Blues (contains solo lines) *I'm Walking Backwards For Christmas (contains solo lines) Bloodnok's Rock n' Roll Call (1956) *Bloodnok's Rock n' Roll Call (contains solo lines) *The Ying Tong Song (contains solo lines) A Russian Love Song (1957) *A Russian Love Song (contains solo lines) *Whistle Your Cares Away (contains solo lines) The Best of Sellers (1958) *The Trumpet Volunteer (solo) *Auntie Rotter (solo) *All The Things You Are (solo) *We Need The Money (solo) *I'm So Ashamed (solo) *Party Political Speech (solo) *Gateway To The South (solo) *Suddenly It's Folk Song (solo) Peter and Sophia (1960) *Goodness Gracious Me!(duet) *Ukelele Lady (solo) *Bangers and Mash (duet) *Oh! Lady Be Good (solo) *To Keep My Love Alive (solo) *Grandpa's Grave (solo) *Fare Thee Well (solo) *I'm So Ashamed (solo) *Wouldn't It Be Loverly (solo) Captain Beaky and His Band (1977) *Jacques, a Penniless French Mouse (solo) *The Haggis Season (solo) The Raspberry Song (1978) *The Raspberry Song (contains solo lines) *Rhymes (contains solo lines) Gallery zmensellers.jpg|'Colonel Bloodnok' in Down Among the Z Men. bestofsellers.jpg|''The Best of Sellers''. peterandsophia.jpg|''Peter and Sophia''. Sellerssmallwood.jpg|'Reverend John Smallwood' in Heavens Above! sellersvanucci.jpg|'Aldo Vanucci' in After the Fox. sellershare.jpg|'The March Hare' in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. sellersclouseau.jpg|'Inspector Jacques Clouseau' in The Pink Panther Strikes Again. captainbeaky.jpg|''Captain Beaky and His Band''. sellersmuppet.jpg|The Muppet Show. Sellers, Peter Sellers, Peter